This is a continuation grant for participation in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. We are actively enrolling patients into many ECOG protocols, especially in the area of the gastrointestinal tract, malignant lymphomas, melanomas and in all protocols requiring immunotherapy. We participate in the design and formulation of new protocols. We also have been active in the planning and administrative work of the ECOG. With the addition of a junior staff physician, Roswell Park Memorial Institute case acquisition has increased.